I Love you Always have and Always will
by Da Kurlzz
Summary: Trunks mom is having her party and on that day Trunks will tell his love to Pan. Will Trunks find love or rejection?


Chapter 1: I love you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Kai. I wish i do but i don't. So don't sue me.

Summary: Trunks mom is having her party and on that day Trunks will tell his love to Pan. Will Trunks find love or rejection?

Trunks: 24 years old

Pan: 21 years old

Author Notes: This is my first fan fiction so be gentle with me okay. I change the ages thought it would be better OK on with the story. Read and review

***Trunks POV***

**Its been three years since the black stars dragon ball hunt into space and i been in love her since. She was only 19 and i was 21. Everyday she invaded my mind her body that she developed, her long black hair reach to her mid back. I just love everything about her like her spirit for fighting because she is only a quarter of a sayian but she never gave up that she still cant turn a super sayian and two years ago she became one after years of training it finally paid off. Today my family are throwing a party with just the Z-gang and i will finally i will tell her that i love her but i wish she wouldn't fun or think I'm crazy.**

***Pan POV***

**I Love Trunks ever since we went to space to search for the black star dragon balls. I think about him everyday. I love his lavender hair that reach to his shoulders, his rip muscle, and his loving blue eyes that can melt your knees. I love sparring with him everyday and two years ago he transform to super and i knew i was in trouble and i didn't want to give up so i tried to win and i tried to get out of his grip and my Ki was still rising until i turn super for the first time and i defeated him and won. Today the Briefs is having one of their parties and of course were going but i don't cause i have to wear a dress and make-up because it wasn't a casual party it was formal. But today is the day that I'll tell him my love for him and i hope he loves him too.**

**##############################################**

**The son house**

**"Pan are you almost ready we have to go?" said Videl. "Yea be down in a minute" said Pan. Pan look herself in the mirror one last time and she still couldn't believe that was the tomboy girl standing in front of the mirror. She was wearing a red dress that you could see the curves that she was hiding behind her baggy clothes. She was also wearing make-up black eye-liner, red lipstick, pink eye shadow, and a little blush. She was wearing red flats cause high heels hurt her feet if she took one step. When she got downstairs she look at her father Gohan staring at her. Gohan couldn't believe that was his little girl all grown up. Videl love that she didn't look like a tomboy even though it was only for one night. They all drove to Casple Corp. in few minutes because Gohan use instant transmission (my story my way). **

**Casplse Corp.**

**Trunks was looking for Pan and he felt her Ki in the room where the rest of the Z-Gang. Pan was looking for Trunks she sense his Ki coming towards her. "Pan i want to talk to you about something please come with me" said Trunks. "Sure and i want to talk to you too" said Pan. They sat down in a bench outside in the garden. "You go first Pan" said Pan. "I wanted to tell for some time now and i love you always will and always" Trunks cut her off by crushing his lips on her soft warm lips. Pan was shock at first and kiss him back slowly the small kiss turn into a passionate kiss. They have been kissing for about six minutes and now need some air. "I love you too Pan always have and always will" said trunks. "Love you more" said Pan. "No i love you more" said Trunks. "Whatever lets go back inside I'm getting cold" said Pan. Both Trunks and Pan walk inside the party. When they enter they were holding hands and that shock everyone but Vegeta just stand against the wall with his arm cross against his chest. "Its about time" said Goten who was still stuffing food in his mouth. Gohan was angry but was happy that her boyfriend was someone he knew that he wouldn't hurt her. "I'm happy for you both" said Gohan. "Grand babies!" yell both Bulma and Videl. "Great-Grand babies!" yell Chi Chi. Vegeta couldn't believe that he might be related to Kakarot and his royal blood being mixed with kakarot if they had a kid but at least the kids will be strong if they train ready hard. "Goten what do you mean?" said Trunks. "Well i always thought you guys will get together because you guys did get closer while being in space for almost a year looking for the Black Stars Dragon balls" said Goten. "Well were together now" said Pan while lifting her and his hand up in the air. "I'm really happy to be with you and you don't know how hard it was trying not to kiss you before" said trunks. "Is that so" said Pan. Then Pan pull Trunks closed enough to kiss him and not even caring if the Z-Gang saw them.**

**Author's Notes: My first fan fic ever i hope you all like it. This took me about 2 hours. REVIEW please i want to know if this was good so i can keep on writing more stories****.**


End file.
